1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an electrical connector, and particularly to an electrical connector used in portable computer.
2. Description of Prior Arts
With the development of portable computer, the dimension of the portable computer gets more and more smaller so that the computer needs external equipments to meet current requirements. A docking connector is widely used for connecting the external equipments with the portable computer. Normally, the contacts of the docking connector are used for transporting different types of the signals to meet the requirements of the portable computer. Because the docking connector comprises a large amount of contacts, the pitch between the contacts is tiny. As a result, the adjacent contacts, which transport different type of signals, interfere with each other.
For resolving this problem, some spare contacts between the contacts which transport different types of signals are often removed for increasing the contact pitch thereof. Obviously, this design decreases the number of the contacts, therefore, the ability of transporting the signals of the connector is depressed.
Hence, it is desirable to have an improved connector to overcome the above-mentioned disadvantages of the prior art.